Knowing your team
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: One-shots from the Sunny with a Chance of Memories universe. These are the stories of various team members.
1. Edge: The Perfect World

A/N: So after reading over my rough draft of Sunny with a Chance of Memories, I decided to make a series of one shots that go into each character. But there are a few things.

Sometimes this won't be in order. We may have a scene from a few years back to a scene a few days prior to the main story line.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers, Ghost in the Shell, or Final Fantasy. I only own the plot and that is pushing it.

Summary: _After returning from their most recent mission, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker decide to link up to a foreign object they retrieved in Japan, now...they refuse to leave? With their charges worried sick, it's up to the cyberized Ninja to retrieve them both._

The Perfect World

**(Edge, 27 Years, NEST Base of Operations, Nevada)**

Doors slid open in the Rec Room as a Japanese man wearing a sliver jacket, white shirt with dark blue pants and black tennis shoes walked into the room. His hair, a grey fluff ball despite his age, bounced up and down slightly with each step. He wore a grey bandana around his neck in which he would use to cover his face as a mask during missions. Inside, two sets of twins waited in front of the Autobot-sized TV. Palom and Porom waited next to both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who both seemed to be deep in recharge with a cable sticking out of their processors, the cable connected to a small box with a dome on top of it, looking to be some sort of brain.

"What's going on Porom?" The man asked. Porom looked up, pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"It's the 'Lambo twins, they decided to link up to that box over there and they haven't resurfaced since." Porom said while pointing to the box.

"Did they contact Ratchet?" The man asked.

"That's the weird thing, Edge" Palom said. "If they were in trouble, Ratchet would have been here by now but it only looks like they went into recharge."

"Great…" Edge sighed, forming a conclusion in his head. He walked up to the box. "Where did you get the box?"

"Sideswipe brought in. He commed Sunny and they both linked up to it. We tried to call them back by using our phones but all we got was a message stating that they will be back later. It's been two hours since they dove in." Porom stated in a professional-like manner. Before she could say anything else her brother interrupted her.

"Does it matter how long it has been? We don't even know if they are in danger or not and we have no way of getting them back. Its better if we call Hatchet." Palom butting in rudely, Edge only looked at him before returning his gaze back to the box.

"Don't call Ratchet, I'll get them back myself." Edge stated and sat down next to the box.

"But how will you-" Palom stopped when he saw Edge grab for something behind his neck. He pulled out a small cord and both Palom stared in amazement and Porom stared in confusion. Edge dismissed their looked as he pulled the cable long enough for it to reach the box. "On yeah..." Palom said offhand.

Porom dismissed it after looking over the cable. "Forgot you were cyberized."

"Neat huh," Edge smiled. "Japan sure is advanced compared to America." Edge said offhand. "Anyways, it was a good thing you didn't call Ratchet. If we were to unplug these two prematurely, we could have caused permanent damage to their processors."

"Why hasn't America been Cyberized by now? I mean, it could really improve this country in multiple ways." Porom asked.

Edge looked at her as he saw down cross legged. "Two reasons, Religion and that it violates the new military treaty, Y'know, the one that was set in after World War III."

"Religion?" Porom questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Tell you about it when I return." Edge said as he pulled up his face mask and plugged up the cable. He closed his eyes and sat there motionlessly.

"Well? What do you see?" Palom asked.

"It's just a long hallway." Edge paused. "The creators made it so you only can walk forward, proceeding down the corroder now." Another pause, this time the pause was longer. "I see stairs…and a light."

"Do you see Sunny?" Palom half-blurted out.

"No I don't but-" Edge cut off abruptly, The twins looked at him and saw the Japanese ninja fall backwards on the ground. They both rushed to his side as soon as they saw him fall.

"Edge?" Palom asked. No answer. "Edge, EDGE!" Palom screamed, trying to shake him awake. Still Edge laid there motionless. "Dad!" Palom tried to disconnect the cable but Porom grabbed him just before.

"Don't, we don't want to hurt him in any way. Go get Ratchet." She ordered. Her brother stood up and looked at her.

"And what is he going to do? We can't-" Porom only held her hand up to silence her brother.

"That's all we CAN do Palom, now go get him." Porom ordered.

**(Inside the Box)**

Edge walked down the stairs and out the door. Outside, people lined up along the sidewalk in excitement. He walked up behind one of the patrons and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but-" Edge was taken aback when the man turned around. Standing in front of him was a person without a face, just a vacant circle of white. The roar of screeching tires took his attention away from the faceless man and onto two Lamborghini Murcielagos speeding down the street before skidding to a halt. The cars, one red and one yellow, looked slick, had spoilers, and were built for speed. Two men emerged from the cars, both of their hair slicked back, one wearing a yellow T shirt while the other wearing a red T-shirt, Matching blue pants, and red and yellow sneakers, walked around the car and gave each other a high five.

_There's Sunny and Sides. _Edge thought. _Other than the fact that they have faces, that's their alt-mode._

"Oh! A new face." Came a higher pitch voice from behind. Edge turned around and saw a small child looking up at him. The child closed his eyes and smiled. "Welcome."

"And you are." Edge said from behind his face mask. The kid started to walk around him in a circle before answering.

"I am the Overseer of this place, my Perfect World." He said gleefully. "Who are you?"

"Just someone who came to get the two racers off the track, they need to return home." Edge said and turned away. He was stopped by the same kid he turned away from, still smiling.

"But why?" He asked. "They like it here; they can do whatever they want as long as they will it."

"Will it?" Edge asked.

"Yes, this world is all about you. You can create it to your own liking however you want it to be." The child took a step back and held out his arm to the side. "Including things you miss, things such as family." Behind him stood a couple, both in their mid thirties. The man wore a black business suit, his hair combed back. The woman wore a yellow sundress with a matching sun hat, her golden hair flowing with the wind. Edge's eyes widen at the sight, there stood his parents, alive and well. Edge took two steps forward, almost happily. After twenty years of loneness, he finally found his parents.

Than realization kicked in, they weren't his parents, for one, they looked far too young for a span of twenty years. Two, they looked just as he remembered, but that's it, they were just memories. He turned back to the child, anger flushed through his veins but he held all emotions back to put on his poker eyes.

"You know, they would have passed for my parents if they were just a bit older and I was more of a naïve kid. This is not perfection, it's a joke." Edge stated bluntly. The child only chuckles lightly at Edge's statement.

"A joke it may be, but sometimes perfection is the cure for all the world's fears and failures." The boy said. He walked over to the couple and, with a wave of his hand, the couple vanished. "Woe and misfortune to those who decide to return to reality."

"Not everything can be a perfect utopia" Edge countered. He turned his back to him and walked to the racetrack.

"When the world population decides to live in perfect unity, give me a call." The child said and Edge kept walking.

_Time to return guys; I'm sure we all had enough fun. _Edge thought to himself.

**(Back on Base, inside Medbay)**

"You know," Ratchet said while having his back turned to Edge and looking over the data on the box. "You really had them worried."

Edge sat on a human sized hospital bed, feet dangling off the bed. "Wasn't expecting to get dragged into some child's fantasy almost voluntarily, how are Sunny and Sides?"

"Other than a few wrench shaped dents, they check out ok." Ratchet said with a light chuckle. He turned around and looked down at Edge. "Still, why didn't you call me? I could have got them out without having Palom or Porom almost having a spark attack."

Edge only looked up, his face mask sliding down a bit before he picked it back up. "Well I-"

"There's no excuse." Ratchet cut him off. "You're the only thing those two younglings have left." Edge looked down in shame. Ratchet was right, he really was the closest thing those two had to parents. Sure they had Sunstreaker and Sideswipe but those were guardians, he is their adopted father.

"Yeah, I know. Didn't mean to worry them." Edge said sincerely. They both sat in silence for a long moment before Ratchet spoke again.

"What did you see in there?" He asked.

Edge stayed silent for a brief moment before jumping off the berth. "Nothing but a Child's fantasy, anything on the kid?"

"Yeah, the box checks out to a youngling inventor named Masao Ko. A bright child but stricken with Cancer at a young age, Youngling never made it past his 20th human year." Ratchet said. "He had a Cyber Brain but due to his parent's religion, he never went full cyborg. Poor kid."

"Makes sense why he was there." Edge said. "Must have had his cyber brain implanted into that creation of his before he died, so he can live on in his own utopia along with showing others who link up to it." Edge walked out of Medbay and back to his quarters, other than the few soldiers that were up this late at night, things were relatively quiet for the Ninja.

_When we decide to live peacefully huh. _Edge thought to himself. _I'll give you a call if we ever decide to stop fighting._


	2. Delta: Chain Mail

A/N: Inspired by Rule 280 of _If an Autobot, Do Not Do the Following Pt 2 _by Hummergrey. (I hope I spelled that right) This One Shot is rather short so don't sue me. :D

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING except the plot. Hummergrey gets credit for inspiration.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chain Mail

**(Cecil, 37 Years, NEST human area.)**

Cecil sat down at his desk, tired from the most recent meeting. He knew that he was pushing his rights with all these missions across the globe considering he has VERY limited jurisdiction and when the Crime Syndicate he was after gets taken down, his 'worldly jurisdiction' will be revoked.

Being the commander of one of NEST's tactical op's teams sucked more than ever after today. Cecil booted up his computer to check his E-mail before he became a civilian for the night. He had three new messages. A report on the outcome of the New Tokyo operation, spam mail, and a message sent from Rosa titled 'FW: FW: FW: FW:...'

Cecil opened it up, glanced at it, and moved his mouse over the trash button when he looked over the receivers. All the E-mails on that list were from his own team and some Autobots. _Hmm, this must be something if no one decided to throw this away by now. _He thought to himself and started to read the mail.

_To think_

_The prize of Chaos_

_Would go to the male twin_

_Who plays more than he works. – Palom_

_To think_

_The Prize of Justice_

_Would go to the Ninja_

_Who cyberized himself for revenge. –Edge_

_To think_

_The Prize of Redemption_

_Would go to the former 'Con_

_Who was accepted no matter how many wrongdoings he committed. -Barricade_

_To think_

_The prize of Patience_

_Would go to the 'bot_

_Who found a human he could call 'Friend' once again. – Wasp_

_To think_

_The prize of Family_

_Would go to the Sniper_

_Who lost someone dear two years ago. –Kain_

_To think_

_The prize of Trust_

_Would go to the Grifter_

_Who made false relations for years. –Rydia_

_To think_

_The Prize of enforcement_

_Would go to the female twin_

_Who kept her brother in line. :P -Porom_

_To Think_

_The prize of love_

_Would go to the Computer Genius_

_Who doesn't regret meeting his Fiancé. –Edward_

_To think_

_The Prize of order_

_Would go to the Chinese man_

_Who keeps both sets of Twins and Palom in line. –Yang_

_To Think_

_The prize of Determination_

_Would go to the CMO_

_Who works day and night to revive a lost comrade. –Ratchet_

_To think_

_The prize of Relationship_

_Would go to the Medic_

_Who was forcefully taken out of the picture and returned. –Rosa_

Cecil thought for a moment before he added to the chain and forwarded it to Optimus

_To think_

_The prize of command_

_Would go to the leader_

_Who works while his subordinates play. –Cecil_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I know, I know its short but I wanted to show some differences in these AU characters.

Till Next Time :D


End file.
